Liquid soap and/or lotion dispensers are well known and quite prevalent. They can be mounted on counters or sinks and dispense liquid soap or lotion. They normally consist of these parts: a dispenser comprising a body and spout, a pump connected to the dispenser, and a reservoir containing the liquid soap or lotion. To operate the liquid soap and lotion dispenser one normally presses down on the body of the dispenser to operate the pump and pump the liquid soap from the reservoir out the spout.
However, a problem is encountered when the dispenser is comprised of brass. Some liquid soaps will, after repeated and prolonged contact with the brass, eventually dissolve the brass. There thus exists a need to provide a means whereby brass dispensers can be used with all types of liquid soaps and lotions. The instant invention provides such a means.